


Good Luck Charm

by toughguyhuh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Shower Sex, louis feels unloved and harry proves him wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toughguyhuh/pseuds/toughguyhuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of smut and fluff about the morning of Louis’s first charity match. Louis is feeling down about it not selling out and he thinks everyone hates him. It's Harry's job to reassure him that that is not true!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Luck Charm

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this forever ago and upon cleaning out my old fics, I decided to post it on here. It was the first (and only) smut I've written and it kinda sucks but that day was an emotional rollercoaster and the perfect setup for fics, so here we are. Enjoy.  
> Comments/kudos appreciated! :)

The room was dark, except for a small sliver of light coming from the window of Louis’ childhood bedroom. Glancing at the clock, Harry saw that it was about half past 8 in the morning. Almost time to get up. They had a big day today. Well, Louis did. All Harry was going to do was cheer on his boyfriend, as much as he could without being too obvious about it. And ignore the feeling in the pit of his stomach when he has to go to Eleanor if something good happens, and not him.

Harry did not want to think about that right now. He’d deal with that when it came closer to the match. For now he was going to enjoy the warmth coming from his sleeping boyfriend. As he turned over towards Louis, he nuzzled his nose in to the crook of his neck, one arm wrapping around his stomach. All his training has toned it up a bit. It made Harry quite sad to be honest. He liked Louis’ tummy. He’d get it back by feeding him more delicious home cooked meals though. Sighing contentedly, he rubbed circles in to Louis’ hipbone, getting a small, incomprehensible sound from the sleeping boy, and he snuggled closer to Louis.

“Louis? Babe, it’s almost time to get up. You’ve got last minute training the morning, remember?” Harry whispered in Louis’ ear.

Louis just turned over, laying his head on Harry’s chest and pulling him close. “Fivemoreminutes,” he mumbled. Harry just chuckled and placed a kiss on the top of his forehead. “Okay babe. Five more minutes.”

No more than two minutes later, Louis is staring up at Harry, a sleepy smile on his face.

“You excited love?” Harry asked as Louis sat up to lay beside him. “Of course. But I can’t help but still be upset that we didn’t sell out. Not for me, but for the charity. It’s a good cause. I was hoping more people would come just for that.” Louis looked torn. He wanted to be happy, but this was nagging at him. Harry felt bad for his boyfriend. Louis has worked so hard and trained so long. To think that he couldn’t sell out this match was crazy if he was being honest.

“Do you think people are mad at me? Do they hate me for the shit that’s gone down the past couple of months? Like, I know not everyone believes that were together, so it can’t just be them that aren’t coming because they’re mad about the twitter thing that went down.” Louis was staring at his hands. He couldn’t look at Harry when he talked about that. It still hurt the both of them. “Do all the fans hate me because they think I’m some huge asshole that would say some of the things that were said?”

Harry didn’t know what to say. He was sure maybe a few people didn’t like Louis because of that. I mean, they have every reason, too. But that wasn’t Louis. If he could tell them all, he would. Those that know it wasn’t are smart though and they both appreciate that.

“No, Louis. I don’t think it has anything to do with that. I mean sure, it sucks that the tickets were going on sale in the midst of all that but it settled down. People got over it. I’m guessing it’s just because it’s on a Monday and people can’t really get here to Doncaster? Trust me, babe. If everyone that wanted to be here could, tickets would have sold out very quickly. Don’t stress about it, alright?”

Harry linked his and Louis’ fingers together, bringing them to his face and kissing Louis’ knuckles. Louis rested his head on Harry’s shoulder, closing his eyes.

“I still can’t help but think that if it were you or any of the other boys, that it would have sold out like within the first day. That people would have made a bigger effort to come see you.”

Harry sighed, leaning up to grab Louis’ face in his hands. He looked him in his bright blue eyes and said, “Louis, if you keep thinking that people hate you I swear I am going to lose it. You are just as important and loved as the rest of us, so cut that shit out right now okay. I’ve seen plenty of people on Twitter talking about how upset they are that they can’t make it. Does that sound like people that hate you? No, it doesn’t. Now please, don’t let the fact that it didn’t sell out ruin this for you. You’ve worked so hard and you’re doing something amazing Louis. If they can’t commend you for that, well than they can just piss off, because you’re incredible. And I love you so very much.”

Louis didn’t know what to say. He just started at Harry, who had tears welling in his eyes. That sent Louis over the edge. Harry loved him so much. Fuck what other people thought. All that matters is that Harry loves him. Smiling, he closed the small gap between them, placing his lips on Harry’s. It was a tired, very sweet kiss, but it still got everything Louis need to say out there. Pulling back, he wiped a tear that had escaped Harry’s eye.

“What did I do to deserve you, Harry? Really? You’re too much. And way too good to me.” He placed his legs on opposites side of Harry’s straddling him, and wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. Harry nudged his nose with his own before placing a kiss there.

“You’re just being yourself and that’s all I need really. You don’t give yourself enough credit Lou.” Harry smiled at him, pulling him in to a hug. With Louis laying there on his chest, breath ghosting his neck, he wished the match was tomorrow. He could lay here all day doing nothing with Louis. Well, not nothing. He’d rather be doing other things, but just being with him was enough. At least like this they could be themselves.

As they both drifted back to sleep, just barely surfacing consciousness, Louis’ alarm went off. They both groaned, not wanting to get up. But Harry knew they had to.

“Come on babe. Let’s go. You’ve gotta get to the gym and then we can get lunch.” Harry said, rolling Louis off him and sitting up. Louis pulled a face and sat up.

“I don’t wanna…,” he whined, pulling Harry’s hands in to his lap and pouting. Harry laughed at the childish behavior that came with Louis in the morning. It never failed to amuse him.

“Please? If you train one last time, you’ll be better at the match. And if you’re good at the match, you’ll get a very nice congratulatory present when we get home.” Harry told him with a wink.

“Harry you sly dog. Is this your motive? Sex if I win the match?” Louis smirked, his appalled facade breaking as soon as it arrived.

“Well, I was thinking that you were gonna get sex either way. But you’ll probably be too tired after the match…” Harry gave him a cheeky smile. Louis jumped up from the bed.

“Like hell I will. Actually, instead of congratulatory sex, how about good luck sex? Like a little taste of what I’ll get if I do win?” He smiled at Harry like a child asking their parent for a toy they so desperately had to have. Was he really 20? Harry couldn’t be so sure.

“As if I’m going to turn down any kind of sex with you? What do you think I am, stupid? Now, get your sexy ass in the shower so I can show you who you belong to before you have to go prancing around with Eleanor at the match.”

“Harry you know-”

“Yes I know, Louis. Doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt. Now, go. Shower. Now. Before I change my mind and go back to sleep. I don’t even have to be up right now, ya know?” Harry motioned with his hands for Louis to get a move on. Louis did not hesitate a second as he walked to the bathroom, stripping off his clothes along the way. He turned the water on and when he turned back around, Harry was there as well, naked and horny.

“Well, someone is a little excited to see me, huh?” Louis said, eyeing Harry’s growing erection.

“Shut up Louis. It’s 9 o'clock in the morning. Doesn’t really take much.”

Louis nodded, agreeing with his boyfriend. He went to step in to the shower, but Harry grabbed his wrist and gently pulled him so he was standing in front of him. They were both facing the mirror hanging above Louis’ sink.

“Harry, what are you doi-”

“Shh,” Harry said, his finger placed on Louis’ lips. “You’ve been pretty down on yourself lately and I don’t like it. And I’m not alone. I can tell that you felt that your training was not only for the match, but for a long term benefit. I don’t care what you say, your body was perfect before the training. And there are many others that would agree with me.” He wrapped his arms around Louis’ stomach, his hands moving up and down his forming abs.

“Harry, I was fat. I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He shivered under Harry’s touch.

“You were nowhere near fat Louis. Please. You were the perfect weight. I don’t wanna hear that. I happened to love your tummy the way it was before. So stop that.” Harry sighed, looking at Louis in the mirror. “A lot of us are worried about you Lou. You say people hate you and get yourself down all the time, when there are so many people that truly care about and love you.”

“I know Harry. I just wanna be my best. Keep up with the rest of you guys.” Louis shrugged, looking at the faucet on the sink.

“There’s no reason you have to feel we are something you’ve got to measure up to baby. We’re all different. That’s good. Besides, you’re the hottest of us all so I don’t wanna hear it.”

“Harry, you’re saying that because you have to,” Louis scoffed.

“I’m saying it because it’s true. I mean look at you Louis. You’re like a real life sleeping beauty or something. Nobody wakes up and looks like this. Are you serious?”

Louis just laughed at the stupidity Harry was telling him.

“You’ve got the hottest neck,” Harry said, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. “The hottest shoulders,” Kiss. “The hottest shoulder blades,” Kiss. “The hottest back,” Kiss. “Definitely the hottest bum,” he said, grabbing it in both his hands, squeezing gently. A small moan escaped Louis’ lips. Harry turned him around, pressing their chests together. He began to kiss all over Louis’ face, not leaving an inch untouched by his lips. Louis melted in to his embrace, loving the affection.

Pulling back from his face, he turned his attention to Louis’ neck. The stretch of tanned skin slowly started to become purple. Harry was biting and licking at his collarbone, eliciting moans from the smaller boy. He went back to his neck, biting again. Louis was about to lose it. Another bruise began to form near the back of Louis’ neck, near his ear. Another on his jugular. Another on the other side.

“Ha-harry, people are going to see those,” Louis managed to get out, wriggling in the pleasure Harry was giving him.

“Good. They’ll know you belong to someone. They won’t know it’s me, but I will. Besides, they’re for good luck.” Harry winked at him as he went lower down Louis’ body, pressing kisses up and down his chest, tongue playing with one of his nipples.

“You’re so we-weird.”

Harry smiled and got on his knees. Kneading Louis’ thighs with his hand, and pressing kisses to his hips, Louis was almost past the point of caring who saw the bruises. Almost. But once Harry started nipping at his hips, he no longer cared. “Sh-shower now,” he got out, pulling Harry up and taking his hand. Once they got in, they realized it had ran cold. Shivering, Louis grabbed on to Harry, desperate for some warmth.

“I can heat it up for you if you’d like?” Harry’s cheeky grin stretched across his face. Louis needed that. Now.

“Please. Oh god, please!” Louis whined. Harry pushed him against the wall, and Louis’ breath hitched. The tiles were even colder than the water. But the second Harry’s lips were on his, he let it go. The feeling of Harry’s tongue in his mouth was all he could think about.

“Ha-harry! I need you. Please.” Louis begged. He was about to break. He was an absolute wreck beneath Harry.

“Louis, that’s not the best idea. You’ve gotta be out on a field running all night. Don’t think that’s smart.”

Damn. He’s right.

“But it’s okay. I’ll still take care of you love, don’t worry.”

Harry’s mouth was back on Louis’ neck, bruising fresh spots and getting harder as Louis’ moans echoed through the bathroom. He got on his knees and took Louis’ cock in his hand, loving the way Louis gasped at the sudden touch. He slowly worked his way up the shaft, thumb grazing the slit. He was using his other hand to keep Louis steady, as he looked like he’d crumble to the bottom of the shower at any minute. 

Harry licked at the slit of Louis’ cock and placed his mouth around the head. His tongue swirled around as he took more of Louis in. The moans escaping Louis’ mouth were encouraging. Harry kept going, bobbing his head and using his hand on what his mouth couldn’t cover. Before long, Louis was screaming out his name and gripping the tiled wall for any sort of support as he reached his orgasm. Swallowing and licking his lips, Harry stood up. He placed his hands on Louis’ hips and pressed their noses together. Louis’ breath was ragged and he smiled at Harry, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Thank you.”

“No, thank you. You gave me a lot of encouragement. I hope I can be as much help to you later on at the match.” Harry said as Louis nuzzled in to his neck.

“Mmm, I think that was very good encouragement. Lots of luck now. But what about you?” Louis looked down at Harry’s still apparent erection.

“Don’t worry about me babe. You shower. Today is about you,” Harry said, smiling as he turned Louis towards the shower head. Louis shook his head in disbelief.

“You’re too perfect.”

“Not as perfect as you, babycakes.”

“Psh, okay.” Louis said, grabbing the shampoo.

“I’m serious.”

“You’re lying.”

“I would never. Now shut up or you’re gonna be late for training.”

“Right. Washing.”

“You’re gonna do great baby. I know it.” Harry told him, helping him lather the shampoo in his hair.

“Well, I’ve got a wonderful good luck charm and a couple of aching love bites to prove it.” Louis kissed Harry again, rinsing his hair out.

“And plenty more if you win. Now, hurry and get out. You’re gonna be late. I love you.”

“I love you too, Harry. But, I hate leaving you like, well, this,” he gestured to Harry’s cock.

“I can take care of it. Go! See you in a couple of hours.”

With a quick peck to the lips, Louis was out of the bathroom and Harry was clutching the wall as he jacked off. Sure, it wasn’t Louis’ mouth, hands, or arse, but it’ll do for now. He’ll get the good stuff later. For now, all that matters is that Louis does good and knows he is loved. Even if just by Harry. That’ll be enough for him to live with for right now.


End file.
